


The Dogs & Their Pet Names - HCs

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [62]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'hello!! i was just wondering if i could request a small lil hc about pet names the dogs would have for the reader and/or pet names the reader would have for them? thank you' - req by anon on tumblr :) thank you!xxx
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 23





	The Dogs & Their Pet Names - HCs

**mr. white:**

_for you_ \- sweetheart, sweetie, darlin’, honeybee, kiddo

_for him_ \- daddy, mr-fucking-compassion, my love

**mr. blonde:**

_for you_ \- baby, doll, babygirl, sweetheart, angel

_for him_ \- honey, daddy, hotshot, toothpick, cowboy

**mr. orange:**

_for you_ \- baby, sexypants, muffin, hot stuff, chickpea

_for him_ \- my hero, my love, spidey, honey, superman

**mr. brown:**

_for you_ \- hot stuff, dumpling, sweetie, baby, sweetheart

_for him_ \- sunflower, motormouth, sweetheart, cowboy

**mr. pink:**

_for you_ \- sweetie, honey, baby, muffin (he’s not one for nicknames really)

_for him_ \- asshole, sexy, professional dickbag, honey, teddybear


End file.
